


Lover

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Danish Girl, The Only Living Boy in New York
Genre: BDSM, Dressed Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mommy Kink, Rape, Slow Love, Violence, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 标题 情人作者 MiaMiMiaCP Thomas（纽约寂寞男孩）/Einar（丹麦女孩）分级 成人级警告 拉郎 年下 伪五十度灰系列AU 女装 con-con警告 violence警告 黑化！Thomas 警告 BDSM 囚禁警告 三观不正警告作者的话 拉郎拉郎拉郎————！！（破嗓子我都不知道这个CP要怎么打tag了，我打了骨科的我希望不会被锤死（对不起（鞠躬这篇是因为看了林吃鱼老师的剪辑，就很想写小狼狗paro（？）等了很久都好像没有看到，所以我就屁颠屁颠的找老师要授权了写得特别的垃圾，为了文章的饱满和曲折度，我人为主观加入了很多我自己想加入的垃圾情节，请大家看清楚警告。看了这篇文感觉到所有的不适都是我的错，请不要牵扯到林吃鱼老师。谢谢。以及，这一对是真的很好吃啊。（死）就算没有人看，我也慢悠悠的更新，反正我写的特别爽就完事了xbtw，看到了上两条lof说要更新8:8的比较多（x!)那我就过几天更新8:8把，周末更新是不可能更新的（？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 情人
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Thomas（纽约寂寞男孩）/Einar（丹麦女孩）
> 
> 分级 成人级
> 
> 警告 拉郎 年下 伪五十度灰系列AU 女装 con-con警告 violence警告 黑化！Thomas 警告 BDSM 囚禁警告 三观不正警告 
> 
> 作者的话 拉郎拉郎拉郎————！！（破嗓子
> 
> 我都不知道这个CP要怎么打tag了，我打了骨科的我希望不会被锤死（对不起（鞠躬
> 
> 这篇是因为看了林吃鱼老师的剪辑，就很想写小狼狗paro（？）等了很久都好像没有看到，所以我就屁颠屁颠的找老师要授权了
> 
> 写得特别的垃圾，为了文章的饱满和曲折度，我人为主观加入了很多我自己想加入的垃圾情节，请大家看清楚警告。
> 
> 看了这篇文感觉到所有的不适都是我的错，请不要牵扯到林吃鱼老师。
> 
> 谢谢。
> 
> 以及，这一对是真的很好吃啊。（死）就算没有人看，我也慢悠悠的更新，反正我写的特别爽就完事了x
> 
> btw，看到了上两条lof说要更新8:8的比较多（x!)
> 
> 那我就过几天更新8:8把，周末更新是不可能更新的（？

如果爱，请深爱，爱到不能再爱的那一天。

——杜拉斯 《情人》

 

Chapter-1

 

“你觉得我无法拒绝你吗？”男人双指夹着香烟，淡然的烟雾混散在微冷的空气中，荡晕开他眼里的淡然的冷笑以及坚定，留下的只有柔情以及忧郁；他一直夹着烟管却没有吸，星火吞噬外表的皮层留下灰白色的沉烬，依旧坚强倔强的维持原有模样。这根香烟就像是此时他内心的真实写照。

迅速抚摸了下鼻梁，眼神看似望着前方但是确是飘忽，最后轻飘飘的只敢落在茶几上的物件。Thomas知道这是Einar心虚的表现，一个欲将自己隐藏在层叠荆棘背后的男子，他总是不经意间会做出Lily才有的神情举动。

不同微前倾身体的男子，Thomas慵懒的靠在椅背上，十指交叠放在胯部之上，他更像是这一次谈话的主导者，Einar很难从眼镜框背后的双眼读出什么具体神情，也不知道这位年轻的男子此时此刻到底在想些什么——从他没有任何表情的面部Einar只能知道大事不妙。

他既在期待着男子的回复，却又在矛盾的害怕。尼古丁能暂时让他忘记一切莫名的恐惧，颤抖着手将香烟托在嘴边，轻轻地吸了一口，丝丝白雾再一次从微张的苍白嘴唇里泄露，暂且抚慰很快又被新的一轮烦躁恐慌所赶走。Thomas不过也只是比他年小差不多10岁罢了，可却在这个看似简单的场景却充分暴露出年长者的紧张慌乱和不知所以，他们处理问题的方式也太过于赤裸，兴许是因为年轻气盛带来的冲动以及勇敢，他们一个选择回避，而另外一个选择直面。

他们两个，该死的，到底是怎么走到今天这一步的？到底是哪一步的棋子下错了位置才会落得今天如此惨败的模样？他不知道Thomas是否同时也在反问自身这个愚笨又可笑的问题，Einar的思绪再一次随着烟雾漾到了不知何处。

 

 

Thomas半躺在沙发椅上，午餐带来的饱腹感总是会让人产生疲倦的错觉，在这个破旧的街区似乎也没有什么事情比餐后休息一下更令人放松了。顺手摸到了身后的遥控器打开了面前的电器，映入眼帘的画面是一个俗套的相亲过场广告。

过于欢快的音乐敲击他脆弱的耳膜，他当然知道这个愚蠢的节目，几乎身边每一个人都会在周六晚上跟家人朋友一起抱着爆米花，亦或是炸薯条什么的一起观看。他曾经被舍友拉过去看了好几回，但总是在人们的嬉笑喧闹之中沉闷的陷入沙发软垫之中——说句老实话，他真的对这种傻逼节目没有什么特殊好感。

眨了下眼睛，站起身准备走上前去将电视的电源直接掐断——节目的罐头笑声总是让Thomas头皮发麻，却被下一个出场的嘉宾给愣在了原地。那名男子，在众多的人群广告介绍当中并不算是特别的亮眼，没有特别突出的标志，也没有浮夸的自我介绍，可却如同美杜莎一般让Thomas站在原地愣是看完了他所讨厌的节目广告。

“我叫做Eddie，今年34岁，如果你正在寻找’Fantastic Beats’，我知道他在哪。”短短的几秒却在Thomas空白的大脑内画上了浓重鲜艳的一笔，那种奇妙的情感复苏涌动之感是难以言喻，宛若柔嫩的阳光轻扫所有娟丽娇花一般，春意盎然的同时瘙痒难耐。

至于这名男子后面其他几位嘉宾说了些什么，Thomas已经不太记得了，他只记得这名34岁的男子节目里名字叫做Eddie，并且他记得这名男子微笑时候嘴唇扬起的特舒幅度，还有那细密暗褐色的雀斑。他抓着遥控器在心里默念了好几次名字之后，才如同大梦初醒一般走上前去，无言的将电视电源摁掉。

网上搜寻了下这名嘉宾，很快出现了相关的介绍以及那一期的节目的录影，鼠标滑动点开了一个又一个的介绍网页，滑过一张又一张清晰度不同的照片。Thomas不知道自己为什么要去过度关注一个第一次突兀闯入自己视野里的男子——原本这名男子可以像其他所有过路人一般被扔到脑后，按照原理，他们本不会有二次的碰面。

Thomas仔细的阅读Google上面给出的信息，得知这名面部拥有深褐色雀斑的男子真名叫做Einar Wegener，在相亲节目里用的是Eddie的假名。同时也点开了相关的节目网页，挪动进度条快进到只有他的部分——他是一个有趣但是却又无聊的人。

这个矛盾的结论Thomas也不知道是如何得出，他看起来无趣（很多女嘉宾更愿意把他当做好朋友）但是，隐藏的第六感告知这名大学刚毕业没多久的男子，屏幕上穿着藏蓝色衬衫半眯着眼睛迷糊盯着镜头的男人并不如同Thomas所想的那么简单，他背后所拥有的多个复杂面层正是吸引Thomas的地方。

住在隔壁的Gerard也发现了Thomas的异常之处，要知道这名大男孩从来不会花过多的时间在文体艺术报上面。他挑着眉毛盯着花园里翻转报纸面的男子看了许久，最后忍不住自己的好奇心凑上前去，瞄了一眼就冷笑出来。他无声无息的靠近足够将Thomas给结实的吓了一跳，后者心律不齐的瞪了眼邻居，得到的却是一个熟悉的眼角上挑。

“你又想要做追寻艺术先驱的小鸟，伟大的先生？”Gerard咧开嘴笑到，“怎么，开始对油画感兴趣了？”在他的印象中，Thomas虽然戴副眼镜看起来像是一个文艺知青的模样，可实际上跟其毫无关联。与其花时间研究怎么将《荒野大镖客2》打通关的男孩，怎么突然这几天沉迷在油画画展的时间比照之中。这期间肯定有什么不对劲的地方，要么是他疯了，要么是，Gerard思考了2秒——要么是他恋爱了。

“没有，”Thomas将报纸折叠起来夹在腋下，他知道现在这个举动就是掩耳盗铃显得愚蠢至极，“噢，行吧。是的，我在看相关的画展日期，你知道Einar Wegener，或者举办在纽约中心的画展怎么拿到聚会票吗？”闻言，叼着烟的Gerard只是耸了耸肩膀表示不太清楚，Thomas也没有多说什么，夹着报纸转身的刹那就听到Gerard低声询问道，

“是那个最近一直参加相亲节目的Einar Wegener？有趣的画家。”Thomas转过身，果然这个愚蠢的节目足够让这位人气不高的画家获得世俗大众的关注。得到了来自Thomas的沉默回应，Gerard挑起了一边的眉毛，一声冷哼从鼻腔里冒出，“小子，你最好还是明白自己想要得到什么。有些东西，你是没有办法抓紧的还不如别去轻易尝试。”

说罢，性情古怪的Gerard就晃着身体离开了原地。Thomas并不知道他又在暗示着自己什么，他总是这样给Thomas抛出一个有一个问题，让他本人进行更为深刻的剖析与思考，这很好，但是却又很痛苦，一层一层的剥开虚假外衣血淋淋的认识自己并不是好事。原本关于父亲出轨的事情足够让这名大学刚毕业的男孩感到头疼不已，这个看似警告的话语早已被他给丢到了脑后。

 

他通过大学时读美术设计朋友的手，拿到了Einar近期画展的邀请函，复古烫金的邀请函就像是某种信物一般不断暗示鼓励着他。Thomas就像是刚刚初恋的青少年一般，对于这一次的小型展出聚会充满了期待，从自己小小的衣柜里找到了最好最为贴身的西装——他甚至还思考要不要给自己的父亲打一个电话，最后还是作罢了。临走的刹那还是决定将自己的黑框眼镜给带上，这幅眼镜就像是他的某个外防物。

在前往画展的途中，Thomas半眯着眼镜靠在汽车后座背垫上，有一搭没一搭的回答着朋友好奇的问题，大多数都是围绕他为什么突然想去看Einar的画展展开的。其实Thomas也说不清楚，他又不喜欢观赏油画，对这些画家也没有任何的兴趣。至于为什么这名比自己大了许多的男子瞬间吸引了自己，他要是归功于所谓的一见钟情，Thomas不由得笑了起来，他都觉得荒诞不能让人置信——在这个色欲横流的世界哪有什么所谓的一见钟情。

说道情爱，Thomas眺望着窗外绚丽的霓虹灯，他想到了自己的父亲。如果不是偶然搬到了这间小房子里居住，他可能真的不知道自己的父亲会有如此肮脏的行踪——他的父亲居然还好意思说他的儿子这么做是在自甘堕落；想到这里Thomas将眼镜暂时取了下来，按抚不断突突跳动着的太阳穴。

他回忆起了那名跟在自己父亲身边的女子，他一眼可以准确的知道这位女子并不是自己的母亲——他的母亲抑郁成性，Thomas认为自己的多虑在很大程度上似乎是遗传母亲。Thomas只是依稀记得，这位女子拥有棕黑色的头发，不同于现代时尚先驱宣传的那般张牙舞爪的披着或者编绑在一起，而是复古怀旧的别在一边，暧昧的遮住那双低垂眼睑的眼睛。

那位女子穿着棕色为底色的金边长裙，丝绸的面料完美的勾勒出其窈窕的身材，高瘦且匀称；她是谁？Thomas并不能从自己的人生历程里找到这名女子的踪迹。她与自己的父亲保持适当的距离，近的恰当而远的不疏忽，这种模糊的距离让Thomas不能妄下结论，甚至不敢肯定这是否是自己父亲的情妇，还是只是关系比较好的女性朋友。

Thomas不得不承认自己的眼睛一刻也不能从那名女子的身上挪开，她看起来高雅且冷漠，端庄宛若湖边白天鹅群里突兀的黑天鹅；可笑起来的刹那却又温情，温暖的情愫缓缓淌出。她并没有注意到阴影里那双热切的眼睛，而是抬起漂亮的小腿跨进了父亲的车里。直到那辆汽车消失在视线里许久，Thomas才敢讪讪的从筑体背后走出。

不知怎么，Thomas猛地从汽车椅背上坐直身体，将原本握在手中的眼镜框瞬间带了回去，冷汗莫名从身后突然冒出，夹杂的还有某种发现谜底的兴奋感；朋友疑惑的挑起眉毛但是并没有过多的询问。Thomas忍耐着内心的恐惧以及诡异的兴奋，他似乎明白自己为什么会被Einar所吸引——Einar的眼睛和Thomas记忆里她的眼睛特别的相像。

如果，Thomas舔了下嘴唇，如果他通过Einar知道他的妹妹或者姐姐，找到那位高雅且窈窕的女士；说不准，他感觉到自己的呼吸有些许困难，说不准自己可以成功的阻拦父亲和那位女子的不伦恋，挽救这一段可怜的婚姻。

 

可以说这是Thomas第一次参加画展聚会，这个有时候不明白如何处理人际关系的大男孩不由得感觉到紧张，入门随手拿了杯香槟跟随朋友步入人群当中。感谢他还有一个读美术设计的好友，能让他不至于如此尴尬，一边虚假恭维着他所不认识的画家，一边用眼睛悄悄巡视周围三三两两聚在一起聊天的人群，希望找到Einar。

很快，他就找到了被女士们包围着的男子。Thomas百分百确定那位背对着自己和女士们谈笑风生的男子是Einar，因为距离的问题，他并不清楚Einar到底跟那群浓妆艳抹的女人聊着什么，也不知他们因为什么举着酒杯低声笑着，但是他能大致猜到是关于他那次相亲节目——Einar可是第一个在节目上表演上那么一出剑桥大学的早操舞，真的是让人耳目一新。

Thomas托起香槟杯，抿上一口气泡酒水的同时，像是眼神不经意一般再一次望向Einar那边。如同被命运女神刻意捉弄的两人，此时Einar也注意到了这名男子；其实他一直能隐隐感知到有股焦灼热切的视线黏糊在自己的身上，可却又顽皮的在其跟随的瞬间溜走，就像是一个欲背着母亲偷吃糖果的孩子。

Einar这次直直的找到了视线的主人，出乎他的意料，并不是那些财大气粗大腹便便的买家，而是一名年轻的，如同还在大学就读的年轻男孩。Einar不知道这股热切的视线在给他表达什么，这幅陌生而又年轻的面孔是自己画作的粉丝？不太像，Einar呼吸微重，他能感知到那个人眼里那种涌动并不是为了艺术而欣喜，他的眼神更像是一种猎手潜伏暗处找到猎物的危险暗流。

他还是第一次如此赤裸而笔直的面对这种视线，抬眼望向的刹那他感觉到自己稍许口干舌燥，托起香槟杯深深地抿了口，控制不住的笑意悄然爬到了眼角细纹之处，殊不知这个举动尽透露出邀请的信号。这是一个有趣的人，Einar心里默念道，甘甜的酒水滚落喉咙深处，冰冷的深处反而激荡起不可消磨的炽热。

经过好几轮的互相介绍，Thomas终于见到了Einar本人。身旁的人都用溢美之词恭维这名画家，夸赞他那些摆放展出的画作，但是这些台词的背后总是暗藏着许多耐人寻味的东西，Thomas半眯着眼睛盯着面前的Einar。后者就像是没听出来那些隐晦色情的暧昧话语一般，维持着淡然的微笑时不时还半调侃回别人的话语，似乎像是同意却又像是拒绝，模糊不定的回答总是让人心痒踌躇。

他看起来就像是一个诱惑别人堕落的天使，说的话语看似神圣的同时却桃色浅浅，Thomas心里默念道，那些地摊上卖出的龌龊漫画或是书报里夹杂的色情杂志给人带来的刺激都没有Einar的颦蹙来的曼妙，他似乎身上拥有一种别样的柔情妩媚，不同于男性的韵味。也许是酒精带来的美化错觉，Thomas砸吧了下嘴感受着香槟带来的余韵苦涩。

并不是错觉，Thomas能清楚的感知到Einar总是躲避自己的眼神，却又总是在自己不注意的刹那悄悄的望向，这种感觉就像是森林崎岖路边远远望着你的麋鹿一般。他的第六感又在操蛋的告知他，Thomas这个小混蛋已经成功吸引到小有名气画家的Einar的注意力，至于到底是怎么吸引到也已经不重要了。

敷衍的谈论似乎轮不到未深入社会的男子开口，他只能一直在一旁淡然的喝着酒，时不时点点头附和看似高端的观点，反而给他塑造了一种高深莫测的虚假外壳。Einar在交谈途中没有说什么，大部分时间他都是面带浅色微笑望着周围的人群，直到他的一位女性朋友出现在他身边告知了点什么，紧接着寒暄了两句匆匆的离开。

Thomas的视线从未从Einar身上挪开，直到他消失在人群当中。刚刚两人靠的非常相近，空气中飘散弥漫着紫罗兰熏香的淡然，他似乎还能嗅闻到Einar头发上洗发露的味道。微妙的兴奋感如同苏打汽水不断冒起破碎的泡泡一般，让这名男子感觉有点头重脚轻。

Einar在抽身离开的彼时，其斜了下眼睛含杂朦胧笑意望了眼Thomas，因为面部肌肉的牵扯使得其面部雀斑叠在一块；眼神背后隐藏的深意似乎连最伟大的Athena都无法解读，他是在邀请，亦或这只是画家特有的交往方式？Thomas惊觉手中的香槟已经见底，他腼腆地露出一个抱歉笑容示意了一下，转身也离开了人群。

不知道如何更为紧密的贴近Einar，Thomas感觉到一阵烦躁，再取得一杯新的香槟之后，难以再一次于形色疯狂男女之中找到Einar的存在。虽然说是小型的线下展览聚会，然而这个展会分为上下两层，他慵懒的靠在二楼柱子的背后居高临下的扫视一楼的人群，望着佩戴虚假面孔人群的谈笑，却依旧不见Einar。

扭头，却望见了窗边的两人，他眯着眼睛抿着香槟远远地辨认了许久，才能模糊的认知这是Thomas和Henrik——刚刚相互寒暄介绍的时候他就知道了这名男子。相隔距离太远，Thomas无法得知这两人到底在聊些什么，他们两人距离大众太过于遥远，也变相告诉Thomas这两人的关系并不是如此的肤浅与简单。

就像是孩童被夺走了喜爱的糖果一般，只有几面之缘的Thomas现在感觉到烦躁以及恼怒，这种可望不可即的感觉不断地折磨着这名情窦初开的男子，倘若现在有人好奇的往二楼望去，会望到一名男子望着角落投射着嫉妒和怒气的眼神。

压抑了许久的情愫，迸发而出太过于冲击以及猛烈，冲垮了Thomas的最早情感支柱以及对外防备，他感觉自己的欲望如同一个无底洞一般不断的旋转吞噬周围所有的一切，他现在恨不得走上前去将Einar给带离，然后狠狠的吻上他那饱满漂亮的嘴唇——他才不想去Einar是否会拒绝。

不过这两人只是聊了几句之后就结束了谈论，能肉眼分辨出Einar转身离开了现场，他们似乎聊的并不愉快。Thomas的脚步也随着Einar的迈动而迈动，一人朝着大门走去而另外一人正从楼梯上缓慢走下，后者一直盯着前者所有的一切举动。

Einar深深地叹了口气，他总是不知道要如何很好地跟Henrik进行更深层次的沟通，他知道Henrik的意思也明白他的暗示，但是有些事情并不是Einar一人所能把握的，他自己明白行事分寸——真的吗？回头望了眼已经轻轻合上的大门，喧闹的群众似乎并没有发现今天聚会的主人公已经不在会内，虽说是他的画展，倒不如说是对他的某种变相处罚。

若不是Gerda陪伴着他，他早就推却了那位市长的“好心提议”。借着他的名号来举办变相的大型狩猎交友现场，而不是纯粹的艺术展出欣赏，可笑的是，Einar他本人也化身为一名猎手游走在中间，追寻着符合其口味的猎物。

从西装内层摸到了香烟盒子，可惜动作忽的停在半空之中，虽然他不愿意去处理这种事件，但是无论如何逃避总是得去直面。他擦亮了打火机，火花冷亮的跳动在半空之中，松散的叼着一根烟，在香烟晃动的微小幅度之中，寻思着自己是否应该接受那位出版商对他自己的示爱，他又不是傻子，利益链条带来的好处又不是瞎给他的。

火苗烧灼了香烟的前端，烟草被点燃，伴随着烟雾的飘散，尼古丁短暂的抚慰男子的情绪，因为最近这些接二连三的破事让他越来越依赖香烟，这是一个非常糟糕的兆头，Einar想到，说不准有哪天自己就会变成新型瘾君子。

Gerda曾经好心的提醒他是时候找个伴侣，这也是他参加愚蠢的相亲节目的原因。抽着烟盯着地板的花纹，他当然知道那名殷勤的出版商的背景，Gerda告知过他这名老家伙其实是有家庭的；慢慢的吐出乳白涣散的烟雾，他还有一个儿子，虽然，Einar取下香烟抖了抖灰烬，虽然儿子已经大学毕业了，但是这似乎并不能成为其答应有妇之夫的理由。

背后传来门锁打开的声音，他略微惊恐的夹起香烟转过身去，属于自己的地盘被突兀打扰，难免有些烦躁以及愤怒。但是他发现打扰自己并不是别人而是那位头发偏棕黑的大男孩，似乎是愧疚于自己不小心打扰到Einar，Thomas不好意思的眨了眨眼却什么音节都没能憋出口。望着这位大男孩手足无措的模样，Einar控制不住自己露出一个惺忪的微笑。

Thomas出来之后也在一旁点燃了一根香烟，不同于Einar偏女士的类型，这根香烟的味道很重，似乎酸涩的口感能更好的抚慰焦灼不安的神经，Einar想要去接过他手里的香烟——这似乎要比自己的来的猛一些。现在Einar就在自己的旁边，而大门之外也只有他们两人，在突如其来的独处环境之下，Thomas反而是将自己刚刚脑海里所编排好的话语忘得一干二净。

他冷冷的抽着烟，莫名其妙的想起来了Gerard的冷笑以及过于犀利的话语——小子，你最好还是想明白自己想要什么。扭头发现Einar已经抽完了那根香烟，正弯腰将其扔进垃圾桶里，笔直的西装裤勾勒出其漂亮修长的腿，还有饱满的臀部；有的时候病态的情欲总会让人迷惑某些普通的事情，更令人感到可笑的是，Thomas也更不知道那病态的情欲从何而起。

Einar微微偏着脑袋，朝着Thomas露出一个善意浅淡微笑；Thomas不知道有没有人曾经告诉过Einar，他身上总是有种Mommy的感觉，天然而成，也许只是自己缺乏所谓的母爱产生的错觉罢了。将嘴里未尽的香烟取下掐灭，还没来得及率先打破两人之间诡异尴尬的沉默，就听到Einar的声音传来，“你不喜欢这种场所，对吗？那为什么要强迫自己带上虚伪的面孔来到这里？”

我是为了你。这句话差点从Thomas嘴里溜走，他望着准备拧开门把的Einar，一手插在西装上衣外套兜里，“因为我想看看，你们到底是有多么的可怜。你知道的，有些人外表披着豪华的裙子看似高贵，其实皮囊之下肮脏不堪。”说完之后，他恨不得把自己的舌头咬断，早知道就少看一些奇怪的书籍，这种诡异的回答似乎并不能起到推动谈话进程的作用。

奇怪的是，Einar并没有生气，他停住了开门返回到舞厅的动作，抬眼望着戴着黑框眼镜的Thomas，虽然他知道Thomas只是无意提到，但是却又如此一针见血的描绘自己的混乱一切。Thomas发现Einar的眼睫毛很长，就像是濒死蝴蝶一般微微颤抖，瞳眸散射出的神采让Thomas思绪万千，欲言又止的模样反而却让Thomas内心一片平静。

Thomas不知道自己哪里来的勇气使得其笔直的盯看面前的男子，他觉得自己肯定是被Einar那双眼睛给迷惑了。最后Einar叹了口气，咬了下下嘴唇，似乎在做激烈的心理斗争，最后却从怀里掏出了一张黑色烫金的邀请函。

那份邀请函的重量与这一次大学朋友给Thomas的完全不同，Thomas接过的时候上面余留着Einar的体温，如同火星溅射在Thomas微冷的手上，星点的情愫涌动让他紧张而又快乐。他不清楚这到底是什么意思，只能半挑着眉不解的望着Einar。

Einar微张开嘴，眨了好几次眼睛后讪讪说道，“这是周六晚上私人聚会的邀请。和这一次的完全不一样，如果你真的有兴趣看看我们怎么披着面具的话，唔，我欢迎你的到来。”说罢他就像是逃亡一般拉开了门，匆匆的走了进去。

室内的暖气芬香被室外冷漠的空气淡化开，Thomas在Einar进去之后许久，抓着那份邀请函才堪堪的笑了起来，他一边笑一边摇着脑袋，这种突如的发展就像是他对Einar的爱慕一般，没有任何的理由也没有任何的逻辑可言。

他们可能都有点问题。

翻开邀请函，只看到漂亮严谨的字迹，花体的卷曲程度以及淡淡的墨水气味告知Thomas这是Einar亲笔所写。他用眼睛仔细的审视上面的金色墨迹，在黑色精致的纸张之上，除了明确的地址和举办的时间——Thomas感觉自己内心宛若崩裂开一道欲望溢出的缝，他望到了底下Einar亲自写上的私人电话号码。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很感谢大家的关心，最近在家里也没啥事做，就一直在写文
> 
> 按照更新的顺序，lover之后应该就是candy了（打呵欠
> 
> 最近感觉自己好废，无论怎么努力尝试去改变似乎都没有任何的变化
> 
> 最近的愿望就是能快点打上生化RE2（哭

“你是第一次约人？”Einar的声音里带有明显的笑意，他轻推开面前的男子，慢条斯理的拆开脖颈上的领带。Thomas总是不给他多余的机会，直接一个跨步上前搂上男人的细瘦的腰肢，一条大腿抵在其双腿之间，顶在墙壁上亲吻着；他就像是跌落在剩余无多的水中的一块巨大海绵，贪婪而又霸道的夺取所有能占有的一切。

Thomas也不知道自己到底是哪里出了错乱，似乎打从撞见Einar之后，他的生活轨道被强行掰到了另一边，造成了某种不可逆的影响；画展之后他拿到了Einar的私人电话号码，参加了Einar私人举行的聚会，在聚会里少不了各种风情秋波的暗示，眼神里闪烁着的光彩似乎都在瘙痒着步入社会未多久的男子的心。

他不得不承认，Einar其实是一个聪明的猎人，Thomas每一脚都稳稳的踩下了Einar精心布置下的陷阱，他明知道这些都是不可取的，他们两人根本不是同一个世界，且最初来参加Einar的画展只不过是想要去挽回父母那段摇摇欲坠的可笑爱情；现在没有挽回反而沉溺于Einar的迷人乡当中。

两人纠缠在一块，他怎么舔吻着男人面部上的雀斑似乎都不满足，满意的看着Einar的脸因为自己过于黏人的动作而变得更加深红；他的确是第一次约人，约一个男人，他往日读大学的时候也未曾有过这般疯狂的想法，此时他的手情色的揉捏着男子的西装，Einar正在扯动他外衣夹克——谁会在这个私人小型聚会上穿着这一件可笑的，印着特朗普大头像的夹克。

两人滚到旁边的床上，原本用发胶梳理的整整齐齐的头发都被Thomas一手搅乱，好几缕跌落在Einar的眼前，配上昏黄暧昧的摇摆灯光，处于上位的Thomas甚至产生了一种恍惚，他觉得在自己身下喘息着，半眯着眼睛盯着自己看的男子不过才刚步入大学罢了。

曾经刻意研究过Einar的一切，Thomas发现岁月在这个男人身上几乎不留下任何的痕迹，34岁的有名画家的容颜和他早期从模特出身的照片没有太大的区别，愣是要说些什么的话——Thomas亲吻着Einar柔软的眉角，惹得男子含笑推开他的脑袋，似乎要躲避他的亲吻——Einar当时的锐气已经在年龄的摩擦之下变成了灵动的成熟，就像是一瓶酒，原本的酸涩和激荡沉淀为如今的委婉和曼妙。

“你体内是藏着一只待人疼爱的puppy吗？”Einar真的受不住这男孩的过于亲昵，他又好笑又好气的问道；在Thomas思考如何回答这个问题的空隙，他解开了身上已经不能再穿第二次的西装，只剩下单薄的衬衣，正想要伸手去解开皮带却再一次被这只大型犬欺身而上——Thomas在面对Einar这些问题，他一般是选择回避，用实际的行动来带跑所有的一切。

他的脸真红，Einar脑海里昏沉的想到，原本以为因为害羞而容易炸红双颊的人只有他自己，现在Einar发现Thomas才是真的腼腆；他很干净，宛若还没有被社会肮脏色彩玷污的一张纯澈白纸，现在这张白纸之上就要浓重墨彩的画上属于Einar的色彩。

Einar回吻着Thomas拙劣的啃咬，引导着Thomas如何更好地用嘴唇摩擦出情欲的火花，裤子已经被Thomas给扯下，陌生而又感性的触感让Einar不由得激起鸡皮疙瘩，在Thomas温热的手掌心之下摩挲平整；突然之间，男孩停了下来，Einar好奇的偏过脑袋，盯着这名双耳通红的男孩，不由得为其束手无措的样子感觉到心里动起一阵好笑。

他撑起身子，从床头柜里摸出了润滑剂，Einar还真的没有想到Thomas会单纯到这种境界，原本以为其有备而来却没有想到是这样的可爱；即便羞耻感久违的从心底深处冒到脖颈，热感再一路向上到耳根，Einar转过身子背对着Thomas，用一种雌性动物进行交配的动作跪趴在床上。

虽然Einar很瘦，但是该有肉的地方造物主却总是慷慨而大方给他，第一次引导男子如何操进来的感觉真的是过于奇妙，幸亏Thomas已经成年，不然玷污未成年人带来的剧烈兴奋感会将他整个人给烧坏，Einar抓捏着身下的床单不禁放荡而又色情的想着。

Thomas手里抓着润滑剂，手心不断腾起的热度使得原本冰凉的外壁也开始发热，他的眼神赤裸而又炙热的盯着Einar的胴体，原本挂在上半身的衬衫早就被自己随手揉丢到了床底，不仅仅面部上会有深褐色的痕迹，Thomas就像是发现了新大陆的旅行者一般惊讶，原来Einar的身上都会有雀斑，星星点点的布满着。

腰窝较深，显得男子高抬起的臀部更加让人垂涎，Einar挺起的阴茎悬在半空之中，漂亮的弧度充分的告诉Thomas他也正处在情动之处；似乎是许久得不到男子应有的回应，Einar微微偏过脑袋，刚想继续用调侃的口吻开这名男子的玩笑，突然感知到一只手扶住臀部，眼看着男子用牙齿拆咬开润滑剂外面的包装。

在先前两人的纠缠当中，Einar被脱得干干净净，没有任何的保留，而罪魁祸首此刻依旧穿戴的颇为整洁，只是头发变得乱糟糟，宛若被揉乱了毛发的大型犬类动物一般，用那双跳动着火光的眼睛笑着盯着Einar看。似乎是读出了Einar眼神之中的复杂情愫，他朝着身后床底吐掉了嘴里的塑料包装，俯身亲吻了Einar的嘴角，细腻的情感不知不觉得淌露出来，让Einar觉得这根本不是单纯的一夜情那么简单。

半固态的润滑剂融化在手心，在黏糊的涂抹上男人的臀瓣之间，能明显的感觉到Thomas挤得很多，其实是Thomas害怕自己的生疏会弄疼Einar，挤得太多了，没有把控好分量，甚至有许多还顺着腿间缓缓流下，倒映在瞳眸里闪烁着淫糜的光辉；微冷的感觉让Einar发出一声细微的感叹，他猛地想到了什么，像是挣扎一般再一次伸长身子，将另外一只手再一次探入床头柜里捣弄什么。

他红着脸将手里的避孕套丢到了Thomas的怀里，不是不相信Thomas的身体状况而是以防万一，Einar可不想因为某场一夜情反而将自己的命和自由给搭进去，虽然日后的事情告诉他虽然不是一个性质但是也差不多；Thomas将正方形的包装拿了起来，瞄了一眼上面的字体之后没有如Einar所愿去顺着条纹撕开包装袋，而是将避孕套丢到了一边。

Einar有点生气，他正想要责备面前的男子，话还没有从嘴边说出来却再一次对上了男子那带笑的，有些讨好性质的眼神，一时之间让Einar只能半抿住嘴巴呆看着他；Thomas从裤子里摸出了另外几个避孕套，此时Einar才知道他也不算是真的没有任何准备就来，看样子这个家伙从来私人聚会之前就想好了怎么爬上Einar的床；Einar内心在默默地叹息，果然他将面前的男子想的似乎有些过度的单纯。

“那个，不太适合我，没有嫌弃的意思，我知道的，带上会更好一点。”Thomas用干净的手抓了抓自己的头发，像是解释一般吞吐的说道，他甚至还吐了下舌尖；老天，Einar恨不得将自己涨红的脸埋在松软的枕头当中，曾经面对过太多跟他算人情世故的床伴，第一次和与Thomas这种不跟他算名利权势和情欲肉体的人上床反而令他不好意思。

“行吧，男孩，别说了，要做就快点做。”Einar的声音闷闷的传来，不想承认的是内心甚至产生了不少的涟漪与波澜，他可没有太多的时间跟这个纯情男孩玩太久；他低着脑袋，殊不知这个做法让他的头发偏到了一边，完整的露出发红的耳根，捕捉到这一点充分的让Thomas眼前再一次亮起来，惺忪的笑声再次从Einar的身后传来。

“你真的太漂亮了，就像是天边的花朵。”果真不能奢求从他的嘴里会流露出什么高档的情话，今晚两人在楼梯间碰面的时候Einar已经充分的认识到大型犬情话的“厉害”；这句话的出现甚至让Einar有一种恍惚，他们两个是情窦初开的青年吗？都不用转身，Einar都能猜到Thomas是一副什么样的表情，那双眨巴的眼睛总是朝Einar无声的所求一个奖励性质的亲吻，Einar将双手撑在鼻子之上摩擦着，用双手的阴影遮掩住上扬的嘴角。

 

 

阳光从未拉拢的窗帘边缘偷偷跑了进来，亲吻着Thomas迷糊的眼角，他呻吟了一句用手背搓了搓，从混沌的大脑内逐渐找回被抛到不知何处的意识。他一手摸到了旁边发冷的被单，消失的热感让他立马撑起上半身，揉着眼睛想要找到不在床上的Einar，扭头看到倾斜的床头钟显示的时间，才知道此时已经是下午。

听到他起床的声响，Einar从墙壁的另一边走了出来，还未来得及梳理头发，姜红色的头发乱糟糟的挺立着，就像是路边不羁的野草；他一边打理着领结，一边好笑的说道，“我今晚得出去参加一个拍卖会，如果不是你的手机一直在地板上叫，我们两个可能得一觉睡到晚上，对此我的确一点不怀疑。”

“我手机响了吗？啊……我自己都没有听到，”Thomas抓了抓自己的头发嘟哝道，Einar在远处看到他依旧一脸惺忪外加头发如同炸了一般，不由得笑了出声，摇着脑袋继续低头去打理身上的衣物；一时之间，Thomas有种恍惚的不真实感，他总觉得这个场景似乎在过往的记忆长河里出现过，但是他又分明清楚的知道，在这几天之前他从未见过Einar这个人。

又要提到该死的平行世界论了吗？他想起来Gerda曾经说过两人的相遇是因为平行世界里两人也曾相遇过带来的连锁反应，他没法想到另外一世界的自己和Einar会是一副什么样的光景，Einar会是比自己年小的人吗，两人的身份会如此的悬殊吗，Thomas和Einar的之间的关系会和现在这般错综复杂吗？

看了下手心的纹路，可惜这些没有任何生命力的线条不会告诉他确切的答案；不合时宜的，躲在远处裤子里的手机再一次响了起来，Thomas烦躁的砸吧了一下嘴，皱眉发现自己好像也没有什么人会打自己的电话，为数不多的可能就是，他那个该死的父亲不知道又要跟他说些什么。

从床上下来，半弯身捡起地板上的内裤，棉质触感从手心传感到大脑皮层，让他清晰的想起来了昨晚两人都做了什么，脑海里闪过各种桃色场景，Einar火辣而又炙热的体内，缠绵甜腻的呻吟，难舍难分的亲吻，紧紧相拥的肉体以及喘息带来的阵阵热气，这所有的一切都是过往Thomas没有经历过的一切。

熟练地套上内裤，抬眼瞄到了一旁缩小版的维纳斯雕像，他当然知道这里是Einar的家，而这里正是Einar的床，不仅仅是Thomas本人感到惊讶，连回到浴室里洗脸梳头的Einar也是有如此想到。

一直想要攀附上Einar的人很多，他们上床都是带有互相索取的交易性的性质，有的人是喜欢Einar的风趣，还有的人是喜欢Lily的妩媚，当然，Einar也有过各式各样的床伴。但是Thomas，这个认识还没到半个月的男子，成功的踏入Einar的私人聚会并且爬上了Einar的床，更为令本人都不敢相信的是，他居然将Thomas留了下来过夜。

放下手中的发胶，就像是着了魔一般伸手摸了摸小腹，似乎还能感受到Thomas将手臂霸道的搭在上面将其搂入怀里的重量，转身便撞到了Thomas的睡颜，他可爱的发现Thomas将双颊都睡得通红；所有看到和经历的一切都甚至让Einar产生了一种可笑而又戏剧性的错觉——他们两人就像是一起慵懒的度过周末的甜蜜恋人。

Thomas一边套着衣服，一边抄起地板上裤子里的电话，瞄了眼亮起的屏幕，不由得皱起眉头，正如他所想的那般，电话大多数都是父亲打过来的，他还是第一次看到和听到父亲如此高频度的给自己拨打电话。他一屁股坐在床上，一边穿套着牛仔裤，一边用肩膀和脸颊夹着电话极不情愿的回拨过去，斜眼瞄到了不远处垃圾桶里用过的避孕套。

手机那头居然接通了，难得不是忙音，他慵懒的回应了几句父亲敷衍的问候，接下来按照日常的聊天进程，Thomas努了努嘴，肯定又是某种无聊的训斥，例如说为什么要自甘堕落的搬到那个又破又穷的乱地区去之类的。但是这一次没有，他只听到父亲用某种教训的口吻劝他说道，“你是不是应该交多一点朋友，刚入社会你可能还不知道朋友的好处，别跟我说什么你有什么鸡朋狗友。”

“还轮不到你来评判我的朋友，”Thomas站起身没好气的说到，睡醒的温馨感都被这种莫名其妙的电话一大棒给打走，他的父亲Ethan就是一个十足的混蛋，他一边拉好牛仔裤的拉链一边咒骂道，“我想要做什么，你也不要总管着我，跟你没任何的关系。”

“听听，算了，日后你会知道的，”日后，又是日后，Thomas嘴里蔓延一阵苦涩，他都不知道也不在乎自己日后是流浪还是乞讨，目前他只是想过好当下的一切就足够了，“我本来打电话给你是想要问你，要不要跟我一起去参加一个晚会，对了，如果我没有记错的话，你还没有女朋友吧？”

“一直不关心我的人怎么突然关心我的情感生活了？拜托了，你有时间关注我倒不如看看怎么关心母亲。”没好气的回答，他都知道伴随着父亲出入各种所谓宴会的女人根本不是自己的母亲，两人的婚姻因为双方的毛病变得更加脆弱，Thomas明知道自己不应该提起，但是孩子气总是会让他因为一时的嘴快将其赤裸的摆在台上。

“随你了，如果你要去的话今晚给我打电话，不然我就默认你不去了。”Ethan早就习惯了Thomas的那种说话腔调，即便仍旧有些恼怒但是依旧保持着轻快的口吻。Thomas再捡起瘫软在地板上的外衣，上面被艺术家刻意扭曲的特朗普面相是如此嘲讽当下的情景，他拍了拍上面不存在的灰沉将其甩套在身上。

“我就实话告诉你，不去。以及以后这种无聊的事情不要找我，没兴趣。”说完之后，他将电话给关了，塞在牛仔裤里又觉得闹心，将其拿了出来调成静音，他不想等会又听到烦人的铃声响起。此时，已经打理好的Einar再一次出现在Thomas的面前，虽然不知道Thomas在跟电话那头说着什么，但是他从其口吻当中已经读出了Thomas不悦的消息。

“怎么？跟电话那头吵架了？”Einar整理着袖口关心的问道，他不知道自己为什么要多此一举去干涉男子的生活和情感世界，但是就是有那么刹那身不由己；Thomas耸了耸肩，表示什么也没有，他走上前去本来想要给Einar的额头上印下一个亲吻，突然意识到这个举动似乎太过于出格便作罢。

Thomas知道自己是时候给回到自己的家里了，Gerda说不准还会在家门口吸着烟给他精心种植的花朵修剪。在擦肩离开Einar的时候，Thomas还闻到他身上特有的香水淡然气息，果然他们两人根本不是一个世界的人；两人点头示意了一下，Thomas就离开了Einar的宅邸。

 

 

Gerda远远地看到了男子的回归，他眯着眼睛打量着Thomas，尝试着从他的穿着打扮里读出什么讯息。Thomas也没有回避，因为此刻他的确挺需要跟Gerda聊一聊，他不知道为何自己会对与Einar的一夜情如此的上心，虽然邻居恶毒的嘴里总是抛出问题，让他本人去进行折磨的思考。

“不错的夜晚？小子。”Thomas接过邻居手中递过来的香烟，用打火机擦亮前端靠在一旁，挑起半边的眉毛作为对邻居询问的回答；他深吸一口香烟，望着从嘴里缓缓吐出的白烟，感觉到内心也逐渐归于没有任何情感的湖面，其实他也不知道自己该如何跟Gerda说这件事情，只能闷闷的在其一旁抽着烟。

“属于你的永远属于你，”Gerda笑了一声，Thomas原本以为他的下一句话会说“不属于你的永远不属于你”，然而上了年纪的男子只是换了只脚变换下重心，“不属于你的也会属于你，但是前提是，你能分得清欲望和所需，你分得清楚吗，小子？”

“分不清吧，”Thomas眯着眼睛闷闷的回答邻居的问题，“现在也不想去分清，分不分得清似乎也没有多大的帮助。”这么一说，他还真的没搞明白自己对Einar是出于肉欲的喜好还是真的感情所需，Gerda的几句话让他如同被雷电劈醒了一般想起自己最早接近Einar的目的。可惜如果有选择的话，Thomas内心闷闷的叹了口气，他还是愿意沉醉在欲望之中直到心灵完全的死去。

“随你便了，反正对我来说没有什么大损失。”Gerda轻咳嗽了一声，也许是刚刚抽烟的时候呛到了，他抖了抖手中香烟的灰烬，两人再一次陷入了沉默当中；Thomas突然感觉到裤子里的手机震动了起来，他选择不去理会，不想拿起手机又是Ethan的那一张脸。

振动的幅度很小，但是频率很高，应该是短信，Thomas想到，旁边的Gerda也注意到了轻微的声响，他咧开嘴笑了起来，露出微黄的牙齿，“怎么，不敢接电话？”Thomas摇了摇脑袋，表示自己只是不想去理会罢了。Gerda虽然不是很明白Thomas的家庭背景情况，但是平日的聊天也让他大概知道那么一丁点讯息，所以他也不强行的去询问。

等到一根香烟抽完之后，Thomas才慢悠悠的从裤兜里将手机拿了出来。他没有什么特别的朋友，来短信的不是父母家庭那边的话，就是书店那一边的短信。不过今天不是他值班的日子，难不成因为同事突然请假让自己去顶班？无论是什么可能发信息的人都让Thomas感到一阵烦躁。

请别要是母亲给他发短信，神经兮兮还喜欢叨叨絮絮的女人是Thomas内心一道过不去的坎，从小到大就活在某种阴影笼罩当中让他总感觉心灵缺了那么一块，这名带着黑框眼镜的男子在和别人交谈之中，充分的展露出其完美遗传母亲的多愁善感。Gerda曾经嘲笑过Thomas这名乳臭未乾的家伙缺少母爱。

Gerda尽量收起自己好奇的神情，但时不时用小眼神偷偷瞄着这名大男孩。打从Thomas拿起手机，连脸上的表情都变了，Gerda好笑的弯起一边的嘴角，此刻的Thomas看起来就像是热恋中收到情人讯息的单纯男孩；Thomas没有想明白为什么Einar会给他发讯息，原本以为两人再也不会有任何交集而死去的心，此刻又因为几条简短的讯息再一次鲜活的跳动起来。

“呵呵。”旁边的Gerda又笑了起来，Thomas大梦初醒一般将手机给放好，他摸了下自己有些发红的鼻梁，Einar的几条讯息足够让他的面部再一次烧起来。这算是一个邀请吗？Thomas并不知道，短短的几条讯息不过是简单的问候，还有一个喝咖啡的邀请。

收到信息的男子也没法想明白自己身上到底有哪点足够引起Einar的注意和关切，他不像是围绕在Einar身边的其他人，他没有光鲜的外表也没有金钱名利，所有世人追求和渴望的一切他似乎都不沾边。说不准，Thomas的内心燃起一阵欣喜和兴奋之余还有一种失魂的惆怅感，说不准Einar想将他们两人的关系演变成长时间的炮友关系。

他喜欢和Einar做爱的感觉，从Einar所有情动反应来看，似乎他也很享受跟Thomas做爱，昨晚Einar细瘦的长腿一直没从Thomas的腰上缠下。Thomas双手插兜，让自己尽量不和Gerda有过多的眼神交集，这名中老年男子总能看穿Thomas内心真实的想法，一针见血的将其说出来；若是让他知道，Thomas的一夜情对象是一个男的，这个男的正是几天前Thomas所说的Einar，并且Einar还约他过几天去喝咖啡，Gerda说不定会笑道牙齿掉下来。

似乎是注意到Thomas内心的小情绪，Gerda并没有理会他，也没有去过多的干涉询问讯息的内容，转身离开走了几步，突然转过身子对Thomas，半眯起眼睛，如同警告一般调侃的说道，“肉欲还是所需？”还没等Thomas来得及反应，他的身影已经消失在走廊中间。


End file.
